someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Hacking Gone Too Far
So, where do I begin? Oh, here is a great place. I have just gotten the new Action Replay for the 3DS. I love playing games like Pokémon and Mario. For my Pokémon X I went to see the free Pokémon I missed and, chose my favorite. Darkri, I love that Pokémon to death. I put in the hack on my player named "HERO" How much I wished the move "Dark Void" wasn't banned. But, I just didn't use it while playing online. I opened up Pokémon X and saw nothing strange. I went into the game and went to the Pokémon Center to get my Darkri. Once I checked my Darkri's stats to see if it had great stats for usage in the Friend Safari to train, I noticed it was shiny. I didn't put a shiny hack on it, it just was shiny. I was, astonished. How or why was it shiny? I checked my first ever caught shiny, Carnvine. It was gone, then I remembered I traded it for a Giratina. I wasn't worried that much and went to see if my GTS Pokémon was traded. "The Pokémon you sent in was Traded!" I went to see what I got since it had been a while since I checked my GTS. I sent in an Eevee and got a Shaymin in return. "Someone wanted an Eevee really bad then." I muttered. Then, I remembered I was duplicating. "Son of an ass." I said talking to an inanimate object. I needed more Eevee's for "Eeveelutions" as everyone called them. I only needed Umbreon, my favorite. But I'm getting off topic. I looked at the Shaymin's stats and saw, it was sad. It had a gloomy looking face and was a bit darker then I remembered. I knew it was off, so like any sane person would do, I sent it through Wonder Trade and got back a Frokie. "Good-bye Shaymin" The message read. I took a break and chose not to use GTS until it was fixed. Soon, after watching my favorite anime movie "Hetalia Paint it, White" for the 3rd time I put Super Mario 3D land into the Action Replay and did a Complete Game hack on. I also put in a hack to give me never ending coins. I booted up the game and nothing was off. I went to the final world to beat King Koopa and Toad said, "Don't go in there Mario! King Koopa is killing everyone!" Toad spat out doing a crying animation. "Don'ta Worry Toad! I can do ita!" Mario said about to run. I didn't know if this was part of the game, or just the hack messing up. But, I pressed onward. I made Mario pop a Star Power and an Ice Flower. Once I entered I saw 5- or so Dry Bones heading after me. I paused the game and went to my phone. I opened Youtube and searched, "King Koopa's Castle Walkthrough" and got about 18,600 results. I watched the one for Super Mario 3D Land. It was nothing like mine. I took out the game and took out all the hacks. It was a bit buggy but nothing too bad. I did the same for Pokémon X. I'm still a fan of these games by heart, and nothing would make me hate them. Category:Video Games Category:Pokemon Category:Super Mario Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story